Hit the floor
by PrincessZela
Summary: Kisshu is planning on kidnappinjg Ichigo! Will his plan work? Read and review please


**Zela: Hey guys! This is a new story!**

**Kisshu: What about "Our love bond"?**

**Zela: Don't worry this is only a one-shot!**

**Ichigo + Kisshu: Oh!**

**Zela: LOL XD! Well anyway…this is a song one-shot fanfiction!**

**Kisshu: Didn't you make one before?**

**Zela: Yeah I did! But this one is with a different song!**

**Ichigo: Is it sad?**

**Zela: No!**

**Kisshu: Good!  
><strong>

**Information: **

**Anime: Tokyo mew mew**

**Pairing: Kisshu X Ichigo**

**Song: Hit the floor – Bullet for my valentine**

**By the way the parts in italics are the lyrics**

_***Kisshu's POV***_

_I see you walking home alone _

_Your face is so alive and bright _

_But you can't see how weak you are_

_Cause I could end it tonight_

I watched her walking home after her date with that stupid tree hugger. She looked so happy, it made my blood boil. Why did she love that tree hugger anyway? I couldn't see anything attractive in him.

I continued to watch Ichigo and than smirked. She doesn't even know that ever since I have started to fight her, I have never EVER used all my strength. I was VERY strong and she was way too weak. She should be happy. If I was someone else I could just kill her tonight with my own bare hands. No one would be able to here her screams.

_It's the feeling you get_

_When you think someone behind is watching you_

_Well I can tell you know that someone is me _

_And I am about to make it right_

I saw her turn around several times but not even once did she see me (since I was hidden always in a nearby tree). I smirked. She must feel that someone is watching her and someone is. That someone is me. I knew why I was following her. I just had to kidnap her tonight.

_Why do you take it all?_

_Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor (2 times more)_

I growled silently. It wasn't fair. Why did Ichigo have to steal it all from me? She had this planet while my people were dying, she won every fight I had against her, and the worst of all is that she stole my heart.

However…maybe it's just that I am a persistent fool or a hopeless romantic. It's as if I were begging for her to always hurt me (physically and emotionally) I felt as if I were to be hitting a floor.

_I creep up from behind_

_Touch your neck move down to your spine_

_You take a look a breath so sharp_

_Just a matter of time_

I couldn't take it any longer. I had to do it now. I saw her enter her house and I knew it was my time. I quickly teleported into the house and behind her; I wrapped one arm around her waist, the other touched her neck and slowly moved down to her spine.

She turned her head slightly and our eyes met. Her eyes were filled of fear and I knew it would be a matter of time.

_Don't scream I ask of you_

_But then you let one out so it's time to go_

_I come down on you like a ton of bricks_

_All over so it's time to go_

"Ichigo…please…don't scream…I won't hurt you!" I said softly however she ignored me and out came the scream. It would be a matter of minutes for the neighbors to come running so now it was the time to leave.

I threw her onto the floor and got on top of her; putting one of my swords to her neck. "I told you NOT to scream! What part of that don't you understand?" I hissed. She gulped.

The fear was still in her eyes.

"Well since you screamed…now I guess I'll have to kidnap you immediately!" I whispered. She gasped and she shook her head violently. "It's all your fault…if you wouldn't have screamed I would have taken you later or well told you something before….but now….we are leaving now!" I said gently. I lightly kissed her lips causing her to start struggling.

"Say Good-bye to this place!" I said as I teleported away with the crying cat mew.

**Zela: That is all!**

**Kisshu: What? That is so incomplete!**

**Zela: Oh come on, Kisshu! Leave me alone! I didn't know what else to write!**

**Ichigo: Yeah…I think it's fine ending here!**

**Kisshu: Fine -.-!**

**Zela: Anyway I may write a sequel! **

**Ichigo + Kisshu: Only if she gets some reviews! Bye-bye people!**


End file.
